


Rebirth of Athena

by CappuCafe



Series: DC Comics Saga [1]
Category: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Justice League: Doom, Justice League: War, Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuCafe/pseuds/CappuCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena was given birth on the prime Earth. She was raised and trained there and all parallel universe never had her existence, she herself is the sole existence. She travelled to one of the Earths to hunt down her sworn enemy Arachne. Unexpectedly she came across humans and joined their side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth of Athena

Only a child of 10... Athena had developed a wonderful skill with both her hands and power. While she trained to manipulate her environment, fight with a sword, strength, and flight, she spent the rest of her time weaving, drawing, crafting, playing music, forging weapons with her cousin: Hephaestus, reading literature, and riding horses.  
One day she was summoned by her father Zeus.  
"Athena, are you aware of the near human extinction?"  
"Yes father."  
"And the cause?"  
"The sorcery power of Arachne."  
"Then you are aware of her abilities too. She has requested to challenge you in a weaving competition."  
"You're letting me go to such a trivial competition because you want me to dispose of her, don't you father?"  
"Humph! It's time for you to show me how much you have grown."  
Athena glared at her father and rudely stood up and walked away and down to the spot where the competition was going to be held. It was beside a clear stream that harboured many goldfish. The usual plush green banks where covered by a large tent. Athena landed slowly and walked in. A woman with long curled black hair was studying herself vainly. She had blood red eyeams and a red matching tunic that draped barely over her thighs. She also had a red rose on the side of her hair.   
She turned and scoffed at the appearance of Athena. "A child? The great goddess Athena is a child?"  
Athena glared at her. She had silly brown hair and beautiful grey eyes that reflected the spectrum. Arachne stared at her eyes for a while before turning her head and pointing to a very rusted wheel. "You use that to weave...and I use this." She pointed at a well polished bronze wheel.   
"Not playing fair are we?" Athena sat down before the rusted wheel. She looked at the threads and began thinking. The threads' quantity and number of colours were enough. She just needed to think of making something smaller yet vibrant.  
Arachne examined her nails and replied: "What do you mean? You are a goddess! And I am just a poor maiden on earth! It's natural for me to have a better machine than you!"  
One of the judges coughed and said: "begin!"  
The two girls silenced and begun working seriously. Athena glanced at Arachne and smiled just a little. Even a vain woman like her can work diligently.  
When the two finished they both stood up and stretched their weaving.   
Arachne wove a picture of the the competition and made it very lifelike. But it was no match for Athena's. Athena wove a picture of all the gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus resting during the sunset. There were details including how Apollo was flying down and Artemis flying up, giving each other a high five to signal their switch of roles. Zeus had an arm around his wife, Hera. Hephaestus was showing Aphrodite a newly forged jewelry. The judges clapped in delight and begun muttering to one another. "The winner is...Athena"   
Arachne strode up to them angrily and put a hand around one of the judges' face and looked deeply into his eyes.   
"Are you sure, sweetie?" She coaxed. Red aura floated around them and Athena saw their eyes losing life."Hey!" Arachne was pulled roughly away by Athena. "Disgrace! Are you trying to cheat against me?"   
She raised a hand and began chanting: "Turn one who deceives, to continue to perceive, a dream to weave, will Arachne receive, come judgement, and let her receive her punishment!"   
Lightning slammed downwards to where Arachne was and she started screaming.  
Her body began shifting when Athena was startled by her father's angry voice: "Athena? What are you doing?". The judges began to flee in terror and Athena lost grip to her spell and gasped. She saw a giant tarantula standing before her.   
"What are you looking at?!" It raged. Then gasped. "My voice!" It looked at its front legs and gasped in horro. It crawled towards the river and screamed in terror. It looked at Athena in rage. "I'll get you for this you brat!" It dashed off into the woods.  
Zeus also glared at Athena angrily. "What do you think you were doing? I told you to dispose of her! Not transform her!"  
Athena glared at him and retorted:  
"Seriously Zeus! I don't like your methods of punishment."  
"You dare disregard me like that?!"   
"Of course. Because we both know who had superiority here. Without me, you wouldn't have won those wars. Without me, you would long have caused human extinction. Zeus I am a warrior, a goddess of Wisom and arts."  
Zeus was silenced. The two both challenged each other to back down.  
Zeus sighed and said: "Arachne is no longer on this earth. Go find her and bring her back. We will discuss her punishment later." He vanished and in his place was a plane with advanced technology and her suitcases in it. She walked in and pressed a blue button. It immediately projected a map of the universe. She touched the Milky Way and it zoomed in. She grinned and sat in the chair, starting the engine and it began lifting from the ground.

 

\-----6 years later-----

Athena stepped out and breathed. "Ooh! The oxygen here is especially sweet!"   
She was now a teen and she had arrived on the 35th Earth she has been to. Her long brown hair floated in the air and it was fashioned in half-up. It looped and was pinned at the back of her head. She was wearing her favourite ombré tunic that she trimmed until it was above her knees so it was easier to move in. She looked around her and spotted a tower shaped in the letter "T".   
"Maybe someone will be friendly and give me guidance?"she thought curiously. She looked down and saw she was standing on water. And so was her plane.  
"I look a little suspicious don't I?" She snapped her fingers and her plane turned invisible. She leapt up into the air and flew to the tower.


End file.
